Olie's Gadgets and Weapons
This article is a comprehensive list of all the gadgets and weapon's that's Oliver has made on the adventure. Gadgets The Wrist Communicator is a watch-like device used by the Chaos Pirates to communicate with one another, and their ship. The communicators made a sound a six beet when receiving an incoming transmission from each other members of the crew. The All seeing Eyes are binoculars that have enhanced visual assistance that allowed the user to see in the dark. The visor could also serve as digital binoculars and an infrared filter. Visual from the binoculars could be fed back to the main computer on the ship; it could also receive visual from the main computer, allowing for superior tactical planning. The Black-Light Ray '''the Black-Light Ray is a small, cylindrical projection unit which is fastened to the top of her wristband. It generates a wave of energy which simulates the effects of total darkness. Trick Arrow's Cranston Oliver has used a variety of different arrows, each fitted with a special arrowhead that is either stored in the various small pockets and pouches hidden in his costume or already attached to the arrow itself. He primely carries multiple copies of: '''Sonic Arrow Explosive-tip Arrow Smoke Bomb Arrow Flare Arrow ''' '''Tear Gas Arrow Acid Arrow Suction Cup Arrow Cable Arrow Putty Arrow Bola Arrow Electro-disrupter Arrow ' '''Net Arrow ' He has also been known to carry and use various other trick arrows that he specifically designed with his weapon brandishing skills against specific opponents or out of mere curiosity. Below are specifics (though there are more): '''Fire Arrow Freeze Arrow Sleeping Gas Arrow EMP Arrow Tranquilizer Arrow Other Weapons A simple pair of bolas, that can come in a electric version. When not able to bring his bow, Oliver is able to bring a crossbow. Although he prefer's his bow. Oliver has modified a gun, so that instead of bullets, the gun shots grenade's. Oliver has also uses a pair off Chakram, with a modified one being able expole. Utility Belt Although seemingly unremarkable in appearance, the utility belt remains as one of Olie's most important tools in fighting and everyday use. Composed of a leather strap and a solid steel buckle, the utility belt houses ten cylinder cartridges, which vertically clip onto the outside of the belt. The buckle itself contains a miniature camera and two-way radio, if oliver can't use his communicator. These item's include: *Smoke capsules *First aid kit *Lockpicking tools *Tear gas pellets *Micro-processor power source *Micro-recorder (updated regularly), if he doesn't have a G-shpere *Miniature Laser torch *Rebreather and gas mask *Tracker *Cryo capsule *Sedatives *Toxin illusion of death *Mini explosives *Light Grenades *Anti fire foam *Grenades iron filings *Silver nitrate G-Sphere's Oliver's greatest invention: the G-Sphere's are floating robotic spheres can do many things, things not seen in a tiny shpere. They respond to his mental and vocal commands. G-Spheres are spherical electronic accessories commonly used by the Chaos Pirate member Cranston Oliver. The G-Spheres are usualy found in olie's utility belt. The G-Spheres can perform the following functions: *self-propelled flight *form a laser grid between the spheres *create holograms *record *sensors *link to computers/data *be used as an weapon by flying into things * self-destruct *generate powerful electrical charges *and more Category:Weapons Category:Stormbaron